Anchor
by Ozelot is a Logienator
Summary: Kendall got a new tattoo. It's time to show it to the world, even though not everyone gets to see the full version. / Plays some years in the future, RPS


**Please Note: **English isn't my mother language, the lyrics at the beginning are from "XOXO" by Casper which I translated from german into english_, _so no rights on these. The last part is from an interview the guys did in England, February 2012. Okay, now enjoy reading. :)_  
_

* * *

_I tattoo me your name over my heart,  
with anchors so that everyone knows where mine belongs'  
a lighthouse beside it,  
no matter how foggy it guides me!  
Swallows on the neck,  
that everyone can see how free we are! _

Kendall stood in front of his mirror, looking at his own chest. Lightly did he his fingers of his left hand trail over his newest tattoo. It was still a bit red, but today was officially the day it was counted as "healed", which meant he didn't had to bandage it anymore or putting healing cream on it. He looked at himself in the mirror, a little smile on his face. That was his favorite tattoo he got so far. Kendall took his cellphone out, writing a tweet. He just could not share this with his fans.

_ HeffronDrive: Morning everyone! :) Stay tuned, got something interesting to show you guys!_

Opening the camera on his phone and ready to make a photo, Kendall stopped. He didn't had thought about one detail of the tattoo in particular – and he wasn't ready yet to show it to the fans. What was he going to do now? Trying out different positions, he noticed that the one tiny detail would still be able to caught by the fans. He sighed. New plan. He had to cover it somehow.

Quickly, he went into the bathroom and rummaged through his closet, looking for a concealer stick. Being a pop sensation meant to have those things at home all the time, so he'd look always fabulous when going to work. Normally, Kendall wouldn't own any of these or even use them when going for work, but the chances of getting seen by a paparazzi, oh well.

He rummaged through the closet, lining up different concealer sticks and cremes on his sink. Then, thoughtful he read the ingredients and warnings of each. Sure, most of them were natural and had less chemical ingredients then normal concealers, but Kendall didn't want to take any risk. Even though his tattoo was officially healed, he wanted to stay careful.

Finally, Kendall decided to use one of his lighter concealer sticks. Fast he puts the rest back into his closet and goes to stand in front of the mirror again. Gingerly he applies the concealer on the part of the tattoo he doesn't want to be seen. Soon he's finished and putting the concealer away, grabbing his cellphone once again. Kendall confidently opens the photo program, ready to shoot a picture. Sorting out a nice angle, he's taking 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 pictures – you can never be sure there'll be a nice photo in the end if there's no selection, he thinks.

Fast and with trained fingers, he's opening instagram, loading the first picture. While zooming in and out to find the right way to crop it, he stops. And zooms in a little more. And still a little bit more.

Damn.

He used the concealer, and still. The ink is still shining through. Kendall sighs, he can't use the pictures. But what can he try, since even covering the tattoo didn't work?

Yet again, he is standing in front of his mirror and trying to pose in different angles. But still, the tattoo can be full seen. Gently caressing the tattoo with his left hand, since the skin is still a little irritated, he stops. And Kendall slaps his left hand to his forehead and curses under his breath. Sometimes, he can be a real fool.

Kendall is positioning himself in front of the mirror, and now covering the part of the tattoo he doesn't want to show the world yet with a part of his left hand. He's taking a lot of pictures, from different angles and with different light situations and even some without the hand cover.

After scrolling through the pictures and finding a nice one he can use for instagram, he crops it and puts a filter on it. And yet, while doing something easy as instagramming a picture, his mind is full of thoughts. When he finished the picture, he checks it once more if really no one can see what they should not see. Seeing it as okay, Kendall writes a new tweet.

_ HeffronDrive: Well here it is, my newest tattoo :) Whatcha think? /p/KO7WLraUWl _

Kendall isn't even looking through his mentions for the reactions. He closes twitter and opens a new text. Writing a quick "What's your opinion?" and adding one of the pictures where he didn't cover a part of the tattoo with his hand, he soon hits send.

Waiting, Kendall cleans up the bathroom. When he finished that and still hasn't gotten a reply yet, he sits by the window of his room and just watches the sky. "What a sleepyhead", he mumbles. A few minutes later his phone is buzzing, signaling he got a new text message. "check twittr" it says. Kendall chuckles, but does as demanded.

And then he can't stop smiling.

_ 1LoganHenderson: HeffronDrive In James' words, rad! Very inspiring too brudah!_

Quickly, he types an reply.

_ HeffronDrive: 1LoganHenderson Thanks bro, love you! Means much to me:)_

Kendall exits out of twitter as he receives a text message. "I really love it, just like I love you. See ya latr!" Once again Kendall couldn't help himself but go on with the smiling. _His_ Logie. Now forever connected with his heart through an anchor. He threw himself into his bed, remembering the moment when he got the idea for the tattoo. It may have been years ago, but it still meant much to him.

_Question from Logan, Age 22: How many [tattoos] do you want to get?_

_Kendall: „It depends man, [...] you really have to think what you want to get before you do [get it]." _

_(...)_

_Kendall: „I like really artistic tattoos..."_

_Interviewer: „ Like an anchor?"_

_Kendall: „ Yeah, exactly."_


End file.
